User blog:Swisherboy19/My Book IV Predictions
MY BOOK IV PREDICTIONS This blog page is a blog of my predictions for Book IV. If I ever stumble upon new evidence supporting a theory of mine or debunking it, I will add it to this page. Feel free to copy and paste any of my predictions into forums, pages, your own posts, etc. etc. TITLE Christopher Paolini confirmed that the title would be an inheritance of Eragon's and as of right now in the series Eragon doesn't have many. I think the title of Book IV could be Aren because many have speculated it is the key to open the vault of souls. Aren also contains so much energy that it could be useful in Eragon's quest to defeat Galbatorix. It may give Eragon just the right amount of energy to cast that final blow. Or the title could be Naegling. Eragon could inherit Naegling from Oromis. Why would Christopher Paolini write 5 pages about Naegling and its immense amount of energy ("enough to move a mountain" as said in Brisingr) only to have Naegling be lost in battle a few pages later? Perhaps Eragon will use the energy in Naegling to defeat Galbatorix or open the vault of souls. ROCK OF KUTHIAN/ VAULT OF SOULS Some have speculated that the rock of Kuthian could be the forest of stone Orik took Eragon too. If that is so, he could "move a mountain" with Naegling and open the vault of of souls by speaking his true name. As far as what is in the vault of souls, I think it is most likely a hidden deposit of Eldunari. In Brisingr there is a part where an injured man from battle tells Eragon about a vision of his, in which Eragon shines like the sun and so does Murtagh, but Murtagh's light comes from elsewhere. In this case, Eragon could keep his own light by being backed by the Eldunari. Galbatorix enslaved the Eldunari and forced them to give their power to Murtagh, but the Eldunari from the vault of souls would willingly help Eragon, keeping his light his own. NEW RIDER As far as the new rider goes, I really hope it is Arya but I think it is unlikely. I think this because Christopher Paolini once said "the new Rider will be logical, but will still surprise some people." I think that Arya is just too obvious. All the clues lead to Arya, so how is that a surprise? I think that if you evaluate the text, you will see that there are other logical characters to fill in the role of the new rider. For example, Queen Islanzadi makes sense. Also, although they played a very small role in Brisingr, one of the elf children who watched Eragon forge his sword, Brisingr. It says in Brisingr that elf children are the most powerful and promising of elves, and that those are the only children in Ellesmera. Why would Paolini go through the time to write about them if they would not play role in Book IV? Other logical characters include, believe it or not, Angela, Vanir, and perhaps one of the spell-casters assigned by Islanzadi to protect Eragon. As far as the Rider's duty... I think that the new Rider will take on Thorn and Murtagh while Eragon moves on to face Galbatorix. THORN AND MURTAGH I really don't have any proof as to what will happen to them, because Christopher Paolini has kept their role VERY vague. I will speculate though that the new Rider may kill Thorn, letting Murtagh change his true name and join the Varden. Perhaps, which I think is the more likely, both Thorn and Murtagh will be killed. I think Christopher Paolini, in this case, would have hinted at Thorn and Murtagh being able to change their true names just to add in mystery to the characters vague role. The third option, the most unlikely in my opinion, is that both Thorn and Murtagh will change their true name and join the Varden. Support for this being an unlikely scenario can be found in the Varden's total disdain for Thorn and Murtagh. It is doubtful the Varden would accept Thorn and Murtagh. However, this could mean that Torn and Murtagh would act on their own, trying to slay Galbatorix on their own without the support of the Varden. Whatever the case, I believe we can see one of the two, either Thorn or Murtagh, or both, dying. TENGA I think that Tenga will play a role in Book IV. And by a role, I mean, a nicely-sized role. I'm not saying he'll have a lot of page time, but whatever amount of time he is in the book I think will be significant. Tenga almost undoubtedly is searching for how to use fire/light as an energy source for magic. He continually says in Brisingr that "all will thank me!" Perhaps Christopher Paolini is foreshadowing that Eragon will learn from Tenga how to draw energy from the sun or any other source of light. Oromis said in Brisingr that if Eragon learned how to do so he could defeat Galbatorix in an instant. Defeating Galbatorix through Tenga's method would mean that all would thank Tenga. A seperate idea, perhaps Tenga is a descendant of the Grey Folk. I find this quite likely, don't you? THE SPINE I have noticed that this has been overlooked by most people. In fact, as far as my knowledge goes, been overlooked by everyone. I have never come across anything talking about this. I formulated this theory on my own. In the beginning of Eragon the book, when Eragon and Brom are first leaving Palancar Valley, Eragon vows to return to Palancar Valley. It also very clear in the book that the Spine has magical powers. I think perhaps Eragon will return to the Spine in Book IV and some event of importance will take place. Also the magical properties of the Spine will be explained. I don't know for sure what it could be. Perhaps Eragon I and Bid'Daum are there, or perhaps it is the location of the Rock of Kuthian. I don't know. However, I strongly believe the Spine will have significant importance to the story. WERECATS Christopher Paolini made an interesting comment on werecats in a recent interview with Mike from Shurtugal.com. He said "Werecats are, at least within Alagaësia, they are considered a separate species, and there are enough of them and common enough that they are known of . . ." Paolini said they are considered a separate species within Alagaesia. Interesting. The question to which he answered this unusual response posed whether or not werecats were born or created. Paolini seemed excited and seemed to have difficulty holding his tongue, giving me the impression there is more to werecats than we realize. Paolini also said "We will be seeing a lot more of the werecats in the next book, but, again, I don’t want to say much more than that." Interesting. What could werecats be? How can they sense who is important? How do they know the future? I suppose all will be revealed in Book IV. I don't even know where to start speculating, because Paolini doesn't give any clues (at least known to me) about werecats pasts. UNDBITR Christopher Paolini recently hinted in an interview that Undbitr, Brom's sword, would return in Book IV. However, he didn't say any more than that. Although, it was implied that the swords true name would have significant meaning. I believe Undbitr could be another part of the puzzle to opening the Rock of Kuthian or the Vault of Souls. I also believe it is very possible that Undbitr is being used by Galbatorix as his own sword. If not, Galbatorix could have it in his possession. Whatever the case, it is obvious in the interview that there is more to this sword than we realize. TWO WOMEN In Brisingr, there is a small scene where Angela tells the fortune of a teenage girl and a woman. Christopher Paolini has stated that these two women will have roles in Book IV. I think it is actually possible that they are Grey Folk descendants or perhaps even some sort of spirit. I don't have a strong opinion on it though, compared to, say, Tenga. It is possible that one of them could be the next Rider, because Angela told Eragon's fortune at Solembum's request, and Eragon turned out to be a Rider. However I think it is highly unlikely that either of them will be Riders. We don't know enough about their characters to know if they are logical choices or not, and Christopher Paolini openly said that the choice for the Rider will be logical. However, I don't think it's too much to say that they will play an important role in the fourth book. THE END OF THE EMPIRE Christopher Paolini said that he loosely based the story line of Inheritance off of Star Wars. If we look at this more closely, we can definitely see some parallels. A poor farm boy (Luke/Eragon) becomes gifted with a magical power (Jedi/Rider), and then his uncle (Owen/Garrow) is killed. With no uncle, he embarks with an old mysterious man (Ben/Brom) on a journey to get revenge on the people (Empire/Empire) who killed his uncle. Along the way it is discovered that this old mysterious man was once a mighty warrior, of the same kind that the young farm boy is just beginning! Then, the old man dies, leaving the farm boy alone and without guidance. The farm boy partners with a wanted man (Han/Murtagh), who saved his life, and travels to a lone rebel group (The Rebel Alliance/The Varden). Then, the boy becomes a hero by winning a major victory (blows up Death Star/Kills Durza) for the rebels! The farm-boy-turned-hero then travels to a mysterious forest (Degobah/Ellesmera) and meets an old warrior, the same as him, in hiding (Yoda/Oromis). This old warrior trains him, and then the hero-farm boy leaves despite his master's will (To save Han and Leia/To go to the Burning Plains) and encounters a family member that has been turned evil (Darth Vader/Murtagh)! Then after this confrontation, the hero-boy returns to his master, who then dies, leaving the hero and the evil family member, and the emperor/king, of course, the only warriors of the old order remaining. This is where the Inheritance series stops. So, to predict how the empire will end, I continued with the Star Wars plot. Here is my prediction, as taken from the Return of the Jedi: As Luke (Eragon) is about to die, he calls upon his family member, Darth Vader (Murtagh), to save him. Suddenly, the family member has a change in heart (Murtagh's true name changes) and the emperor's (king's) greatest servant of all ends up killing him in the end. So there you have it. I believe Murtagh will kill King Galbatorix in the end - and so the Empire will end. REVIEW I think the title could be Aren or Naegling because they are possibly the only inheritances Eragon will get. The energy from Aren, Naegling, or both could be used to open the Rock of Kuthian giving Eragon access to the vault of souls. I beileve the vault of souls may contain Eldunari to help Eragon or the new rider. The new Rider could possibly be Arya, but I believe it is not likely because it is to obvious. Whatever the case is, I think the new rider will be influential in defeating Thorn and Murtagh, or helping Thron and Murtagh join the Varden by changing their true names. I think that Tenga will teach Eragon how to harness energy from fire and light giving Eragon an immeasurable advantage over Galbatorix in the final battle. Also, I believe the Spine will play a major role in Book IV. Furthermore, werecats will have a major part in the book and possibly their origin could be explained. Also, the two women whose fortune Angela predicted will return, although I'm not even going to begin where to speculate on them. As far as not speculating goes, Brom's sword, Undbitr, will return but, again, I have no idea what to think about that. In the end, I believe that Eragon will be successful in overthrowing Galbatorix, with the help of Murtagh, and that Nasuada or Roran will become the Empire's new leader. I believe that the elves will return to Du Weldenvarden and the dwarves will return to the Beors. Surda will rejoin the Empire because of their new leadership. As for Eragon's dream at the beginning of Eragon, I believe the possibilities are endless, but I believe one of the people on the boat will be Eragon and one of the dragons Saphira. I don't know where they are going. We will just have to wait. We will wait....... for BOOK IV!!! Category:Blog posts